Ourin PUBLIC High School Host Club
by uSa-ChAnLuVr
Summary: The tables have turned. What happens when Haruhi becomes a rich bastard whereas all of the other members were all a bunch of commoners? AU. OC. Multiple Pairings. Please read and review.
1. Club Meeting 1: RESISTANCE

...x...X...x...

Ourin PUBLIC High School Host Club

By: uSa-ChAnLuVr

Chapter 1

Resistance

...X...x...X...

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ouran High School Host club or ANY of its characters...

A/N: my first ever fic!!! **insert evil laugh here. **

...x...X...x...

SUMMARY: The tables have turned. What happens when Haruhi becomes a rich bastard whereas all of the other members were all a bunch of commoners? AU. OC. Multiple Pairings.

...X...x...X...

**~~Narrator's P.O.V.~~~**

The narrow halls, the small and dirty classrooms, the sludgy food at the cafeteria, everything that concerned living life as a commoner was new to her... **EVERYTHING**...

Not that she was that much of a fool, it's just that life has been unexpectedly easy on her. A single whim of hers would send all of her servants scurrying all over the place. There wasn't a single thing she wanted that she didn't get. That's why her friend's decision has taken her life towards a very unexpected turn...

"FUJIOKA HARUHI! HOW DID YESTERDAY'S FLOW OF EVENTS END UP WITH SOMETHING LIKE THIS?!" she whispered, tugging her best friend's arm.

"Momoko, you aren't in the position to complain... you agreed to this.. remember?" she smiled innocently, much to her friend's annoyance.

"Right..." she replied sarcastically. "Now I remember..."

flashback

Yesterday, as she was looking at the cherry blossoms fluttering down the trees, she was approached by Haruhi. She had been acting strange lately, something very unusual indeed.

"Uhm... Haruhi-chan what's troubling you?" she asked, the sudden change in her friend's actions was making her worry. It was unlikely for her friend to space out during classes, especially as she was their top student. Besides, if there was something that was more important than her to Haruhi, surely that would be her grades.

"Oh, I was just thinking if you still remembered the promise you made when my mother died." she asked, "Will you still live up to your promise?" It has been seven long years since Haruhi's mother died and from then on, Momoko had promised that she would never leave her side. Never.

"Ermm... What's with the random question?"

"WILL you live up to your promise?" she asked with more emphasis.

"Of course, I will! But what's up? You seem preoccupied these days."

"You'll see.. It's a surprise! Tomorrow I'll have my driver fetch you from your manor, okay?" she asked. Her rather anguished look earlier had changed, to be replaced by a puzzling smile.

"O-okay"

/flashback

"So this is what you meant by a surprise... I'm surprised all right..."

They were standing there in front of their new school, Ourin Public High School... Never in her whole life had she imagined that she would set foot inside a school like this. They were the sole heirs of the two biggest companies in Asia, so there was no reason to study in such a small, cramped school.

"Look, I'm sorry... In order to become a successful lawyer and to be able to serve the public like my mom, I have to-"

"Learn about commoners? I know... But isn't there any other way? You know how much I loathe _them_..."

"That's why I'm doing this for your sake as well. This whole experience might teach you a few things about them. You should learn that not all of them are like _that_..."

"But-"

"Fine then, if you really don't want to come with me, then I'll just leave you here." she said, storming off into the campus. It was the first time that they fought, and Momoko felt the guilt that was pressing hard against her. She felt sorry for her friend, thinking about herself and her hatred for commoners instead of showing support for her best friend's goals.

_I hate myself.... What have I done?_

"Wa-wait! Haru-chan! I'm sorry... " she called out, but there was no answer, "I guess I'll just have to go inside myself..." she mustered up all her courage and went in looking for her angered friend.

_Maybe going here might not be so bad after all... _

Random thoughts came into her mind, she imagined herself going to class with a bunch of commoners as classmates, making a lot of commoner friends, eating commoner food, enjoying commoner games, falling in love with a commoner, getting married to a commoner, and so on...

She continued walking, unaware of everything that's happening around her. She was so lost in thought that she didn't even notice the huge _wall_ in front of her.

Everything came crashing on her, her thoughts of Haru-chan's actions, her sudden motivation towards befriending commoners, and the worst, the _wall_ itself.

She felt the wall's weight on her, its hot breath on her face and its lips on hers,

_Ugh..... what the heck's happening to me.... when did walls have lips anyway?_

She slowly opened her eyes, wishing that it wasn't what she thought it would be.

She was so wrong...

In front of her, well, actually, kissing her, was a man with orange hair. His eyes were closed and like her was too shocked to move. His face was red and hot, to flustered to even bat an eye.

"HITACHIIN! You're making out with another girl?! Just imagine how upset your brother will be!" a voice called out from behind us. Thanks to him, they were brought back to their senses.

The Hitachiin guy immediately rose from their awkward position and uttered wearily, "How troublesome… Just forget this ever happened…" as he left without saying an apology and without even helping the lady to her feet.

"Hitachiin… you stupid piece of-"she stomped right after him, more than willing to start a fight with the rudest person she ever met. However, before she could even get her hands on him, the bell rang, signaling the start of classes. The halls were filled once more with students hurrying to their classes. She would have made a scandalous confrontation then and there if it weren't for the fact that the guy that made her day turn for the worse mysteriously disappeared into the crowd.

She was about to leave the scene of the crime when she felt that she stepped on something. It was a laminated card which was quite old and battered. Its edges loose and marks were all around it. Obviously, the owner hadn't been taking care of it.

"Oh.. I see… that guy left his ID… at least this way would make it easier in locating him…" the card showed a photograph of the rude guy from earlier with a smirk painted on his face. The kanji typewriitten on it read 1st year Class A.

"Hitachiin Hikaru, so that's what his name was… Anyway, their IDs are quite strange. Their names are just typewritten on a piece of paper with the school logo, ours is made of gold plated plastic with our names embossed on it. Besides, ours even had barcodes on it, strange… I thought all schools already had that type of technology…" she murmured to herself as she made her way to the principal's office. If their transfer to this school was permanent it was most probable that Haruhi is talking to the chairman. She had to stop her, before her best friend makes the biggest mistake of her life.

After a few moments of enduring all the stares of awe and fear that were from the other students, she finally reached the doorstep of the principal's office. However, as she was about to open the door, a handsome young man went out of the room. He was different from the other students, not only because of his blond hair but also because he was acting with such finesse that could only be seen portrayed by real gentlemen.

"You're one of the new students right?" he looked at her with teary eyes. It was as if it was his first time seeing a girl standing in front of him. His expression of admiration made him look both striking and stupid.

"I guess… why?" she raised her eyebrows at him. He was definitely not a normal person. No one in his right mind would look at a person like this.

"It seems to me that you were not received properly, let my beautiful self show you the best hospitality this school has to offer," he assured while gesturing his hand to his face and with those words, our heroine was dragged off by the handsome prince.

"Where the heck are you taking me?" she said as she let herself get pulled on the arm. Resistance was futile. The more she pushed the guy away from her, the tighter his grip would be.

"The host club, where else?"

...x...X...x...

A/N: I'm quite nervous... But I'm glad you took time in reading this fic. I'm really grateful! So, how was it? When I got this idea, my friends and I didn't think that it would work, but somehow ideas just kept on piling up! I dedicate this fic to all my friends and especially to readers!


	2. Club Meeting 2: DOG

...x...X...x...

Ourin PUBLIC High School Host Club

By: uSa-ChAnLuVr

Chapter 2

Dog

...X...x...X...

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ouran High School Host club or ANY of its characters... If I did, I would have made seasons 2,3,4 and so on… It would've been a mainstream anime.. ^^

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Your positive comments have given me the motivation to continue the story… Well, aside from the fact that almost all of them contain the words "PLEASE UPDATE SOON", I'll be trying to meet up with your expectations! Here goes the second installment of my so-called "kabaliwan"! Please read and review!

...x...X...x...

**Ourin Public High School is first about reputation and second about guts. It is the school where the less-privileged enjoy free education. Thus, this Host Club was created by 6 beautiful high school students with lots of free time to serve those female students with lots of hard cash on their hands. It is a form of luxuriant recreation for this government-funded school, an institution that earns most of its money from the service that these gentlemen grant.**

~~Narrator's P.O.V.~~~

"Don't you realize that your grip is already marking bruises on my extremely sensitive skin?!"

"Then, shall I carry you bridal-style, my princess?" asked Tamaki as he caressed Momoko's cheeks and gestured her to look into his eyes.

"No, I might obtain more injuries if I stick closer to you" she said as she slapped his hands away from her face, "and I am not a princess, call me an heiress." At a moment, Tamaki's face showed that she had indeed hurt his feelings, but in a flick of an eye he recovered and continued walking. They continued on, this time, **in silence, **until Tamaki stopped in front of a door with an engraved sign, "Music Room" which was roughly erased and was then replaced by a poster with Tamaki's face in it. His looks were the same, but in this picture he was beaming at them, his eyes were sparkling, so full of confidence. Written on the poster was in such glittery and italicized letters, "The Host Club".

"Well then my beautiful heiress, here we are!" he announced as he clutched the door knob and pushed the door open "Behold, the host club!"

"Welcome!" the males inside said in unison. In an instant, there was a swirl of confetti that swept through their faces. An indistinguishable light was coming out of the room. It was like the members of the host club themselves are the sources of light. They were so handsome that they looked radiant. Momoko was left speechless at least for a while until Tamaki spoke once more.

"So, what's your type?" he was amused that the host club was able to make such an impact at her. His plan of making them cosplay as cupids worked out well. Now, the mission of disseminating love was about to start.

"T-type?" she stuttered as she tried hard to look at a different direction. They were so captivating. In fact, the longer she stayed there gawking at them the deeper she got in her trance.

"Surely, my heiress" – he said as he kissed her hands – "If you want, you could designate your own host. Each host has a unique characteristic that distinguishes him from the rest." He guided her to walk across the room, closer to the other members. This time, of course, more confetti came their way. However, the light that emitted from the members became brighter and up close, it came with a rosy tinge.

"The cool cupid?" he pouted at the black-haired boy with glasses.

"Ootori Kyouya. Nice to meet you Momoko-sama." He said as he reached out a hand that she never shook. Surely he did have a different aura with him, some sort of a dark one. He gave a nod and a smile at Momoko before returning back to his clipboard. Momoko was quite bewildered, it was her first time to see an office cupid. The only thing he lacked was a coat and tie and he would make a good butler.

This time he faced the tallest member and said, "The wild cupid?"

"Morinuzuka Takashi," he said as he averted her gaze. Momoko didn't feel anything wild from him. He seemed gentle, one that didn't know the meaning of the word "violence". However, she had learned never to trust her first impressions about people. Definitely, there should be a reason why he was described as the wild type.

"The loli-shota cupid?" Tamaki smiled at the smallest member of the host club, a blonde-haired schoolboy.

"Haninozuka Mitsukuni… But call me Hunny-chan, nee-san. " little flowers bloomed around the room as he waved at her. Momoko smiled back at him, indeed, he was the cutest host.

"The little devil cupid?" he said as he swayed his hand to the member who was sitting in the sofa, he looked puzzled for a moment and asked, "Wait a minute… where's your brother?"

"He's in a bad mood. He said he'd be a little late but he assured me that he would be attending this meeting," he answered impassively not bothering to look up at who he was talking to. He proceeded on fixing the tangles of his auburn hair.

"Yours truly, the prince cupid?" he said as he ran his fingers through his hair. But his mouth fell open when he realized that Momoko wasn't seduced by this act, returning back to his introductions he faced the last member.

"Oh, and the newest member, the natural cupid… I heard his name was Fujioka Haruhi."

But Momoko was not listening to what Tamaki was blabbering about. Her eyes were fixed upon the little devil cupid, Hitachiin. _Exactly, what was he doing here?! _She glared at him for a couple of minutes before digesting what Tamaki had just said.

"Ha-ru-hi…" she murmured to herself. She looked around the room for friend. Indeed, she was there.

"By the way, I heard from Kyouya that you were acquaintances, he may even be your boyfriend… I didn't know that rich people had such exquisite taste…" Tamaki continued, seeing that the prior mention of Haruhi's name stirred up an interest from her.

"Haruhi-chan is not my boyfr-" she snapped, facing him once more.

Thrilled, Tamaki continued on, "There's no use in denying that my little princess… You should just admit about your love…"

"But-"

"I see… this love dwells in the most forbidden waters! A love that sprung since childhood but is not permitted among aristocrats!" he cut her off before she could even defend herself.

"I-"

"Or is it that you have an unrequited love?" Oh the most painful of all!" "Loving someone who doesn't in return!"

"My friend-"

"My lady, you should learn that there are so many much better gentlemen than him… like us!" this time, his voice was even louder so as to drown Momoko's continuing rage of protests.

Finally, Haruhi took notice of what was happening, "Obnoxious. He's so full of himself, isn't he? Aside from that, he's also narcissistic."

"O-obnoxious… so full of myself… is that what the new one thinks of me?" sensitive as he is, Tamaki was wrecked, upon hearing Haruhi's _praises_ for him. He gaped at Momoko, as if asking for support from her.

Momoko did not see this, intentionally, of course. She walked towards Haruhi and gestured her to go with her, "Oh, excuse us, I'd want a word with Haruhi."

"I was ignored… so painful…" he sulked more this time. He could not bear that he was disregarded by another person.

"It's alright Tama-chan!" Hunny-chan pat him on the back but he continued on, saying negative words about himself that nobody seemed to understand.

…x…X…x…

"Hey, you're still not talking to me… Look, I'm sorry… I didn't mean to say those awful things, they just came out off my mouth…"

"It's all right… There's no harm done… I knew that you'll come after me anyway…"

"H-how did you know?"

"I just feel it…" she said in a hushed tone. True, they've known each other so long that they felt each other's thoughts without the need of words.

They were left in silence as each pondered in her own thoughts. That was, until, Momoko's curiousity decided to break it.

"Exactly, how did you become a host?"

"My father told me that my mother had a part-time job when she was studying. He said that my mother learned a lot of things from that experience. So I went to the school principal to ask if they offered one. That's when **he**" – she gestured at Tamaki – "came in and told me that I should be a host. He said that I was unique, since for a guy I looked so much like a girl…" she added, laughing at his stupidity.

"You mean, up until now they still don't know?" Momoko laughed harder as she gasped for air. "Kinda slow isn't he?"

"Well, I think all of them except for him already know. That Tamaki… he never shuts up doesn't he?" she was looking at Tamaki, who was continuing his monologue, very much thrilled. Momoko smiled, this was the first time that Haruhi noticed a unique characteristic of a guy. Even though the trait was really negative at least, she had displayed an interest on someone else. Since childhood, Haruhi had only set eyes on her family and her. She was pleased that, this time, Haruhi's world wasn't confined between them. Her horizons were becoming wider. She may still be insensitive to what others feel, but they would work on that, together.

"So I'll be visiting you here, then?" she asked before finishing their conversation.

"Actually, I heard you'll be working here as well…" a voice behind them sneered. It was Kyouya, he smiled sadistically at her. Surely there was something about him that was different. He was evil.

Aware that he had caught her attention, he continued on, "You see, a certain someone saw your scandal with one of the twins earlier and he took a photograph of the both of you in that position. I heard that you were from a prominent family and a humiliation like this would definitely disgrace your family name. The host club could always be assured of a helping hand. This way, you could be certain that this secret would only be among us."

Apparently, Tamaki was listening to this, interested with their new servant, he sat back on his throne before he spat the horrible truth on Momoko's face.

"Are you aware of this famous proverb, Momoko-san? When in Rome do as the Romans do. If you have committed a foul sin, pay with your body! **You are now the host club's dog!**" he proclaimed in a matter-of-factly tone; it was a complete change of attitude.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" she roared. Not in a hundred years did she ever imagine to be a servant, not to stupid commoners like them, that is.

…x…X…x…

A/N: Well… so that's how things are. Uhm… this chapter hasn't been through really rough editing so I apologize for mistakes… Chapter 3 would be released this week, and Hikaru would be there.. I think… ^^ **Oh.. and.. uhm... In the future chapters, I assure you that Haruhi will be having a bigger role, at least bigger than the flashlight she is enjoying right now... I just can't (I'm afraid that I might make her out of character and I love her so much that I can't) make her do what Momoko is doing... so uhm... I am now ready for your comments and suggestions..**


End file.
